Regrets
by xDragon101
Summary: After waking up in Alfie's bed after a night of partying that nobody remembers, KT Rush is in a hurry to forget it all. Except there's one problem...she can't forget, because Alfie Lewis has left a mark on her that she can't turn away. But when Alfie finds out, parts of KT's life start falling apart, and her friends start to take sides, starting a war in Anubis. Now what? Kalfie.
1. Chapter 1

When KT opened her eyes, a little groan left her lips at the pounding feeling in her head. She glanced around, frowning. She was not in her room. Her eyes widened when she recognized where she was and she scrambled up, looking around. Her eyes found the figure next to her and a hand flew to her mouth.

_Alfie. No sign of Jerome anywhere...where is he?!_

Then another thought.

_Where were her clothes?!_

She looked around before finally finding everything. She pulled on her clothes and ran out quickly, escaping up the stairs to her own room. She changed into her school uniform and got all washed, and by the time she was done, Joy and Willow were waking up.

"Wow, you were up early." Joy exclaimed. "We know it takes you at least an hour to get ready."

"Yeah, uh, I just...I woke up weirdly early and I figured, why not get ready?" she swallowed. "Joy, what...happened yesterday?"

"Oh, the party." Joy laughed. "We were all too drunk to remember. Jerome was in my bed earlier, but I made him leave...think it was when you were in the bathroom because you weren't here."

KT sighed and nodded, relief running through her; _nobody remembered._

They went down to breakfast normally, chatting and laughing, and when Willow saw Alfie, KT's stomach twisted. Willow ran up to her boyfriend and kissed him, hugging him tightly.

KT's stomach took another turn and she ran into the bathroom, throwing up down the toilet. She'd made Alfie cheat on Willow. Oh God.

"KT, you okay?" a voice sounded, knocking on the door long after KT was done. She was just sitting there, hugging her knees.

After another few minutes, the door opened to reveal Eddie, Patricia and Fabian.

When Patricia saw the tears on KT's face she shooed the boys out of the bathroom and entered, locking the door and sitting beside KT.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, concern on the redhead's features.

"I..." KT shook her head and continued to cry.

After a long while of Patricia comforting her, KT finally re-did her makeup and turned to the redhead.

"I woke up in Alfie's bed this morning." KT said, her voice low and dull.

"What?!" Patricia exclaimed. "Oh God, are you okay?"

"I would be if...I hadn't found my clothes strewn all over the floor." KT swallowed.

Patricia's hand flew to her mouth.

"I left before anyone saw me, please don't tell anybody Patricia..." KT mumbled.

"I won't, but...KT, as soon as two weeks has passed you need to get a pregnancy test." Patricia told her.

"I know..." KT mumbled.

"Take me with you, because that way you won't have to face it alone." Patricia told her.

"Okay...okay." KT nodded slowly.

What she and Patricia didn't know was that Alfie, Eddie and Fabian were standing outside the door...and they had heard everything.

Fabian turned to look at Alfie, as did Eddie. The look on his face was one that could only be described as shock, horror and guilt.

**Hey guys! So I know this first chapter is very fast paced, but trust me, it slows down. I just wanted to set the scene. Enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Patricia and KT left the bathroom, they saw the three boys. Judging by their expressions, they knew. KT froze where she stood and Patricia placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Guys..." KT began.

"Save it, KT." Alfie said, and he turned and walked away.

"Alfie, wait!" KT ran and stopped in front of him. "Please, I didn't..."

"Why didn't you just tell me?!" Alfie demanded. "You had plenty of chances to."

"I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Willow!" KT argued. "I'm sorry, Alfie!"

"How is sorry going to fix this?!" Alfie shot back.

"Stop acting like this is all my fault!" KT shouted, suddenly angry.

"Well, it is!" Alfie yelled back.

"It takes two to tango, Alfie Lewis, so don't you dare put all the blame on me!" KT screamed, and with that she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the house.

Alfie stood, stunned for a moment. Patricia rolled her eyes at him, getting her own bag.

"Nice one, Alfie." she said sarcastically.

Fabian, with his bag on his shoulders, appeared beside Patricia. "You just made things worse."

With that, the two left.

Eddie stood behind Alfie. "I think you need to tell Willow." he said.

"What?" Alfie frowned.

"If she really loves you, she'll understand." Eddie told him.

"You're right..." Alfie bit his lip.

"I already know." Willow said from the doorway.

"What?!" Alfie turned to face Willow. "Willow, I..."

"I heard you and KT arguing." Willow sighed.

"Please, Willow, I don't even remember..." he began.

"No, Alfie, don't. KT's right...it takes two to tango, and you were both so drunk you can't even remember it. Which means if you get drunk again, it will happen again." Willow's voice was surprisingly calm. "It's over, Alfie. I'm sorry." and with that, Willow was gone.

"You shouldn't have been so hard on KT." Joy said, crossing her arms as she stepped out of the living room.

"Actually, um...I think he had a point." Eddie said.

"What?!" Joy said incredulously. "How could you agree with him?!"

"KT shouldn't have let it happen." Jerome spoke from behind Alfie.

"How can you say that?" Joy rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot, Jerome. It's not KT's fault!"

"It...it kind of is, though. Girls have more self control when drunk. Guys...guys don't..." Mara said. "KT could have stopped it but she didn't."

"Wow..." Joy crossed her arms. "I can't believe you guys would say something like that." she grabbed her bag and left, to try and catch up with KT.

Meanwhile, KT was walking quickly towards school, tears streaming down her face.

"KT!" Fabian called, jogging to catch up with her. Joy and Patricia appeared next to her a few seconds later. "Hey, don't cry..." Fabian said, handing her a tissue.

KT mopped up her face. "He was right...it is my fault."

"Don't say that." Joy said.

"Like you told him...it takes two to tango. Don't blame yourself, KT." Patricia said.

Fabian and Joy wrapped their arms around KT, one on either side, while Patricia put her arm round Joy so it was kind of like they were linked.

"Where's Eddie?" Patricia asked.

Joy bit her lip. "He...he stayed with Alfie."

"To try and talk sense into him?" KT asked, moving out of Fabian and Joy's arms and smiling weakly. "Typical Eddie..."

Joy bit her lip even more. "KT, he..."

"What's going on?" Fabian frowned at the look on Joy's face.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Joy said, smiling fakely.

"Okay, great! I gotta make a stop at Mr. Sweet's office, but I'll catch you guys later." With that, KT hugged all three of them and rushed off.

When in school, 10 minutes later, Joy pulled Patricia and Fabian into the girls' bathroom just as the bell rang.

"We're going to be late for class...plus this is a girls' bathroom." Fabian huffed.

"Exactly. Nobody will be in here because of the bell. It'll only take five minutes." Joy took a deep breath.

"What's this about, Joy?" Patricia asked.

"It's Eddie." Joy said.

"What happened?" Fabian asked.

"He...he thinks Alfie was right. He's taken Alfie's side instead of KT's." Joy told them.

"WHAT?!" Fabian and Patricia exclaimed together.

"I couldn't tell KT, the smile on her face when she thought he was trying to help her...it would break her heart even more to know that one of her best friends is siding with Alfie." Joy said.

"We won't tell her until we get home later...maybe even tomorrow." Patricia said.

"Are...are you sure?" Fabian frowned.

They both looked at him.

"I mean, it feels mean to freeze her out on this. It may upset her but isn't it better to be honest?" Fabian asked.

"I...look, let's just get to class." Joy said, and with that the three left.

A few seconds after the door closed behind them, a cubicle door unlocked and opened to reveal KT, shock on her face at what she'd just heard.

**Ooooh, drama! Let's see where this goes haha. :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is Miss Rush?" Miss Denby asked, as she looked around the classroom suddenly. "Is she ill?"

Fabian, Patricia and Joy frowned, exchanging looks.

"No, she's probably gone into town to take a pregnancy test." Jerome called out.

"_Jerome!" _Joy exclaimed, turning round to glare at him.

"Leave KT alone." Fabian growled. "You're biased because Alfie is your best friend. As she said, it takes two to tangle so it isn't only KT's fault."

"Girls have way more self control when they're drunk!" Mara argued. "She could have stopped it but she didn't!"

"C'mon, Yacker, after all that time of not trusting KT you're going to side with her?" Eddie asked incredulously.

"Yes, because KT is right and she's my _friend. _I thought she was yours too, Eddie. But I guess that proves that everyone is wrong about you." with that, Patricia turned to the front, shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Willow asked.

"They're all taking sides about Alfie and KT." Joy told her.

"Enough!" Miss Denby yelled.

The Anubis residents jumped, since they'd forgotten she was there.

"I have no interest in what's happened on the outside. The point is, KT is absent. Where is she?" Miss Denby demanded.

Before anyone could answer, KT walked in. It was obvious from her spiky eyelashes and her dull, emotion-filled eyes that she had been crying.

"Decided to join us, Miss Rush?" Caroline Denby asked her.

"Sorry, Miss Denby." KT mumbled, walking towards Fabian. He had a spare seat beside him, in front of where Patricia and Joy say. KT slid into the seat beside Fabian and rested her arms on the desk.

"Where were you?" Fabian whispered.

"The bathroom." KT responded.

"What, crying?" he asked. "Why, KT?"

"Because of Eddie." KT said quietly.

Fabian froze. "How...how did you..."

"I was in a cubicle when you guys were talking about it." KT mumbled.

"Oh...KT, I'm sorry..." Fabian began.

"It's okay, cos..." KT smiled weakly at him. "I have Joy, you, and Patricia. I guess that's all I need." but both she and Fabian knew that wasn't true.

Fabian grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. "We'll always stick by you, KT." he promised her.

"Aww, a new couple has been formed, so sweet." Eddie said, his tone surprisingly spiteful. "Is he going to help you bring up the baby, Rush?"

He'd never called her that before. KT froze where she sat, tears welling in her eyes.

"Back off, jerk." Patricia said. "She's not pregnant."

"Nobody knows that for sure yet." Mara pointed out.

It was unusual of Mara to take sides.

"It's sad that you have to pick on other people to make yourselves feel better." Fabian snapped, and a few seconds after the bell rang.

KT jumped up, grabbed her bag and began storming out. Fabian caught up with her and took her hand, walking away.

Joy glanced behind at Jerome, Alfie, Eddie and Mara and was surprised but satisfied to see looks of guilt on their faces. She smirked, linked her arm through Patricia's and walked out, following Fabian and KT's lead.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"I'm scared, Fabian." KT said quietly. They were in an abandoned classroom alone, and she was sitting on a desk, her hands on her knees. Fabian was standing in front of her. He took both her hands in his.

"Listen, KT. Whether you're pregnant or not, I'm not leaving your side. Okay?" he smiled softly, kissing her on the cheek. "Me, Patricia and Joy...we're here for you, okay?"

The door opened and the two looked over to see Willow in the doorway.

"Willow...hi..." KT jumped down from the table and gently took her hands from Fabian's. "Willow, I am so so so SO sorry..."

"I forgive you." Willow smiled softly. "Listen, KT...I think what Alfie and the other three are doing is horrible. I'm on your side. I'm not angry at you because friends...friends come before boys. Besides, my relationship with Alfie wasn't really working anyway."

KT hugged Willow tightly. "That doesn't make what I did right..."

"It wasn't just you, though, so don't worry. I forgive you, honestly." Willow smiled, and as they pulled apart, she waved and left.

"I'm glad Willow isn't mad at me." KT sighed softly, linking her arm through Fabian's and walking out.

She spotted Joy and Patricia and she smiled, letting go of Fabian as the two walked over to the girls.

"Hey! What's up?" KT asked.

Joy glanced at KT with a serious face. "KT..."

"What?" KT frowned, looking at Fabian questioningly. He shrugged at her, confused, and they both returned their gazes to Joy and Patricia.

"It's...Alfie had a fight." Patricia said.

KT crossed her arms. "With?"

"Eddie." Joy told her.

"What was the fight about?" Fabian asked.

Patricia and Joy stared intently at KT.

"Wait...what?!" KT frowned. "They had a fight about me?!"

**Mwuahaha more casual drama :D Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

"But why would they ever have a fight about me? They both hate me at the moment!" KT protested.

"She has a point, Patricia. I mean, they don't hate her, but they aren't exactly her biggest fans at the moment." Fabian pointed out.

"Eddie said that...that it wasn't your fault and that Alfie should apologize. Alfie got angry and started saying it was all your fault. Eddie got angrier and they both started fighting." Joy explained.

"They were given detention and sent back to the house for the rest of the day. Lucky." Patricia said.

KT had a confused look on her face for a moment, then she looked determined. "I'm going to see them."

"KT, you can't just skip lessons!" Joy frowned.

"I can." KT said. "And I will."

"Wait." Fabian said as she began to walk away. "One of us should go with you..."

"I'll go." Patricia said, with a smile.

"Okay, see you later, you two. And be careful!" Joy called, as Patricia and KT rounded the corner.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"I'm worried they'll start getting angry at me." KT whispered, as she hovered outside the house door.

"Look, don't worry. If they start getting angry at you, I'll hit them with a pan." Patricia said reassuringly.

KT laughed and nodded, before slowly opening the door. After looking around, she noticed that Victor wasn't there so she stopped sneaking and just walked in normally, Patricia close behind her.

There were footsteps and Eddie walked out of the living room. When he saw KT and Patricia, he looked down and KT saw a flash of guilt in his eyes.

"KT...hi." Eddie said quietly.

"Can we talk?" KT asked.

Eddie nodded and let KT drag him aside. Patricia went off to find Alfie when KT gave her a nod to confirm it.

"I'm so, so sorry KT." Eddie said. "I was being a total jerk, and I don't even know why. At the time it seemed like a good idea. But I was so wrong and you have no idea how sorry I am."

KT nodded slowly. "Don't let it go unsaid that you really, really hurt me, Eddie."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm not worthy of your friendship, but I had to get the guilt off my mind a little bit. It will always be there, but an apology would..." Eddie was cut off by KT hugging him tightly.

"Eddie, I forgive you. You're one of my best friends and I hated it that we were in a fight...somewhat." KT pulled away and smiled, but then her face turned serious. "I heard you were in a fight with Alfie about me..."

"Yeah, he...he was being disrespectful to you and I lost it." Eddie shrugged. "Nobody talks about my best friend like that." he grinned.

With that, he and KT headed towards Alfie's room...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"How can you still think it's KT's fault, Alfie?" Patricia asked, rolling her eyes. "It's yours as well, why is it so hard for guys to admit it when they're wrong?"

"You don't understand, Trixie..." Alfie mumbled.

"Yeah, I do. You're too much of a wimp to admit that you and KT slept together, and that it's just as much your fault as it is hers." Patricia said.

"No, that's...that's not it." Alfie looked up and Patricia frowned; his eyes were sorrowful and he was on the brink of tears, just about.

"Then...explain to me. What is it?" Patricia sat on the bed beside him and placed a hand on his arm. Her glare had melted into a softer, more concerned expression now and she was worried. Alfie was, after all, one of her best friends.

"If I've gotten KT pregnant...I'll never forgive myself." Alfie told her. "Because...I can't be a father. I'd be horrible at it. You don't understand, Trixie, I don't want to admit defeat until I know that she isn't pregnant. I'm...I'm not good enough for her or any baby I may have given her...I'd just let them down." he rested his head in his hands.

"Alfie, that's not true...besides, it will be KT's first time at having a baby...if she's pregnant that is. So she'll help you! But you're hurting her even more by acting like you hate her." Patricia told him. "Alfie, you're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met, and you'd never let KT down." she rubbed his arm and then stood up. "She's here, by the way."

"Wait, what?" Alfie blinked.

"She heard about your fight with Eddie and she came back. She's talking to him right now, and he's apologizing...I think." Patricia told him.

"Oh no!" Alfie jumped up.

"Alfie?" Patricia frowned.

"No, you don't understand!" Alfie began.

"Stop saying that, you've said it like twenty times. Calm down and explain what's wrong." Patricia crossed her arms.

"I called KT horrible, horrible things...if she hears it from Eddie she's going to freak out!" Alfie told her.

"Alfie, what did you call her?" Patricia asked.

"I...I said that..." Alfie groaned. "I said that she'd get over it if I got her pregnant because she'd probably slept with guys before...and...I called her pathetic for coming here and expecting to replace Nina and I said she was incapable of doing anything but painting her nails."

"Alfie, all of that is bad, but surely it's nothing to worry about!" Patricia said.

"And...I also called her..." Alfie trailed off.

"Alfie, tell me. Right now." Patricia told him sternly.

"I said she was a freak, an attentionwhore and a bitch with no life...I said that she takes pride in ruining everyone else's lives."

"Oh my God, Alfie!" Patricia exclaimed. "Why would you ever say that? That's not like you at all!"

"I was really angry! And I was willing to do anything to make KT hate me at the time. Trixie, if Eddie's told her, there's no chance she'll ever forgive me!" Alfie said.

"Alfie...even if _you _tell her she's going to be angry..." Patricia sighed. "All of that was completely uncalled for and KT is going to be angry. But if she hears it from you telling her, then she'll be a bit more calm about it."

"I'm not going to tell her, Trixie, I can't." Alfie said.

"You have to, Alfie!"

"I'm not doing it." Alfie said. He walked over to his door and opened it.

"Wow, Alfie." KT said, as soon as he'd opened it. "That's what you really think, huh?"

"Wait, KT, let me explain, please!"

"Save it!" KT yelled, and she turned on her heel and stormed upstairs. "I'm sick of you doing this to me, Alfie Lewis! I hate you!"

**Oh god more drama teehee. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


End file.
